Family Dinners
by cocoshabang
Summary: Carol was leaning on the bannister of the porch observing the quiet streets and listening to the insects chirp in the long grass, she smiled at Michonne who was walking towards their house with Judith in her arms. "I was thinking Carol, We should have a family dinner tonight" ASZ oneshot [Caryl and Richonne]


Love Caryl and Richonne. Decided to throw something together to get some good vibes happening!

Hope you enjoy, I am an average writer so be gentle! It is a oneshot but I have other Caryl ideas I wanted to get going!

I don't own anything. All rights belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore!

* * *

It had been 6 months since Rick's group had arrived and over time they had slowly felt confident settling in, they had three houses between and they were never strangers to each other. Sasha shared with Maggie and Glenn while Abraham was with Rosita, Tara and Eugene and then Rick and Michonne stayed together with Carl and Judith and Carol. Daryl stay mostly with them but on some occasions he was at Aaron and Eric's house if he started to feel trapped in the suburban house. He never had a happy family so why start playing now, was his line of thought.

Carol could always feel when he was in the house and felt lonely when he wasn't, it didn't help when Rick and Michonne finally caved in to one another. They started to feel like a family and she felt as if she was intruding, Carol contemplated going to Glenn and Maggie's but realized what she felt now would be worse over there with the expecting baby so she pushed all feelings to the back of her mind.

One afternoon when the sun was setting over the quiet streets of Alexandria, lighting the pristine white houses with colours of orange and yellow. Carol was leaning on the bannister of the porch observing the quiet streets and listening to the insects chirp in the long grass, she smiled at Michonne who was walking towards their house with Judith in her arms.

"I was thinking Carol, We should have a family dinner tonight" Carol was about to respond saying it was fine and she would head over to Aarons with Daryl but Michonne continued "It has been awhile since the group actually sat down together and enjoyed each other company. You know celebrate" Carol was relived and held her hand out to Judith to play with

"Yeah it has been a while" Carol sighed "I'll go to the pantry and see what I can come up with."

They had nothing to celebrate but Carol knew the reason was so Michonne could authenticate her relationship with Rick without actually telling people but nevertheless it was a good idea. She needed to be around people, around Daryl.

"Where is everyone anyway, I hadn't seen anyone all day."

"Daryl, Glenn and Sasha and a few others were with a group reinforcing the new walls." Michonne replied knowing exactly who she meant by anyone "Which I probably let know about tonight." She laughed and walked off while Carol went in the other direction planning her feast.

After getting what she needed from Olivia and asking Maggie to make something, she started to put together what she hoped would bring everyone together, Carl had come home and offered help which she took and ordered him to start peeling and chopping vegetables. Michonne had started to put the table together, grabbing mixed matched chairs to make enough seats, Carol could see that she was content and it made Carol wished she could feel like that.

When the sun had set one by one the group made their way into the house commenting on the smell of the home cooked meals they were going to be served, Daryl came through the kitchen way giving her a brief smile.

"You showered." Carol commented at his appearance, noticing the way that heavy feeling left her stomach.

"Yeah, thought I better, ya'know. Don't want to be putting people off their food. Which smells good by the way." He said leaning over the bench in the middle of the room noticing the wine glass just at Carol's finger tips. He raised his eyebrows "Always pictured you as a red wine woman"

"Definitely one of the few things I've missed"

"Wine?" He questioned

"Alcohol" she laughed picking up her glass and walking out to the lounge room where everyone was relaxed, it was one of those brief moments where they forgot what the world was like. Daryl had walked behind her and brushed his hand on her shoulder as he passed her going towards Glenn. Tara had started a game of Uno in the corner, while Judith was walking around passing the toys she liked to different people. Carol sat next to Maggie glancing at the bump in her shirt and had slight sense of jealously but was happy for her, joining in the conversation and every now and again she would glance at Daryl in the corner of her eye and see him enjoying himself. Carol was happy when she saw her family happy.

After some time dinner was ready and everyone had either taken a plate of food or drinks from the kitchen to the table, as soon as everyone had found their seat the food was passed around and drinks were being poured, before it was devoured Rick stood up "It is not very often we get to do this and I'm glad we can, We are a family." Rick kissed Michonnes forehead

"Hot damn, I knew it" Abraham spoke above everyone else. The news of Rick and Michonne took over the dinner table, Daryl leaned over to Carol and whispered. "You knew about this didn't you?" She turn towards him "Yeah maybe if you were around more you would have known too" It stunned the both of them and he stared at her before going back to his food, she didn't mean for it to sound like it did and was glad no one else around them heard. Daryl didn't talk much for the rest of dinner only giving one word answers, we people noticed he was in a mood they looked at Carol at which she shrugged.

The food had disappeared after the second helping and the glasses were empty, Tara thought it was time for a board game. "Pictionary, Game of Life or Scrabble? Or we can get the cards out and have a cheeky game of poker?" She laughed

"At least with Pictionary everyone can play?" Maggie spoke up "Who's in?"

Maggie got her answers but Carol was focused on Daryl who got a packet of cigarettes out of his jacket and excused himself to go outside. "So that's a no from Daryl, what about you Carol?"

"No It's okay, I'm happy watching that and I'll draw something that looks nothing like it suppose to" She laughed her eyes following Daryl. Truth was she wanted to talk to Daryl about what she said during dinner.

Glenn and Rick cleared the table while Michonne put Judith to bed and everyone choose their partners. Carl and Tara were determined on a game plan while Rosita chose Sasha because she knew Abraham would get to frustrated and didn't want to be on his team. Rick met Carol in the kitchen, "Thanks for dinner Carol."

They smiled before he nodded his head towards the front porch and she knew that Daryl must have been out there. "Thanks, and good luck with that game I think Carl is going to be really competitive." She said before a beer for Daryl, she walked back through the lounge room and as soon as she walked outside the humidity stuck to her skin and the strong smell of smoke hit her, she saw him leaning over the bannister, but looking up at the sky.

"You think it's going to rain?" She asked trying to start conversation after silence she sighed placing his beer next to him. "Look Da-"

"Feels like it hey" keeping his focus on anything that wasn't her. "Thanks"

"Yeah it does." Silence again "What I said before was not meant to sound so spiteful, I just meant it in a wa-"

"I get it, don't worry" He interrupted her for a second time. "I know I haven't been around much, I've just been busy."

"You haven't been avoiding me have you?" this made his head turn around fast.

"And why would I do that?" He grunted at her obviously annoyed at the question. She meant it as a joke but he didn't get that so she thought she might just give him her thoughts.

"I don't know. I mean it couldn't have been about giving Rick and Michonne space since you didn't know and you don't mind the kids so it's not them so that leaves me." She said with certainly

His brows came together with a look of confusion and anger "No Carol, I am not avoiding you."

"Okay then." She simply shrugged half glad he wasn't but still wondering why he hadn't been around that often. "I worry when you're not around, you know that right."

"You don't have to."  
"I know but I do." Silence occupied the space between them and they listened to the wind pick up and the competitive yelling from inside.

"What do you think of Rick and Michonne?" He broke the silence and she was taken back by his question.

"It's good for them, It seems to me that Michonne is the only one who can bring him back when he is irrational and she is good with Carl and Judith. They're a team. He wouldn't do something now without her. She is his person you know and everyone needs that person to love and be around when you can't be by yourself. You know especially now, especially in here. Especially how far we have come" She sighed and it was her turn to focus on anything but him but she felt him move closer to her. He handed her the bottle and she gladly took a swig of it. "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh. Pretty much what you said, having that person would be good I guess" Carol knew that he wasn't good at talking about love or emotions so she didn't expect much for an answer.

"I don't think I ever told you this but it's good that you don't wear those fucking Suzie homemaker clothes anymore." He said taking the bottle off her

"I know, reminds me of when I was trying to convince people I loved Ed."

"Did you ever?"  
"I did at one stage, when I was like 19, some young age like that."

Not knowing how to continue the conversation, Daryl decided to change the subject. "Our group is probably the closest thing I had to a real family and it scares me worse than the dead."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"Dinner was good by the way, sorry I was a dick."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"You're too patient with me and I don't know why." After a quietness between the two, Carol told him why.

"Because you're my person." She simply said putting her hand on top of his for a second then taking it off and walking back towards the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah in a sec" he had to take a moment, it was either the alcohol or nicotine playing with his head or Carol actually had subtly told him she loved him.

Carol pretended that she didn't see Daryl touch his hand where hers was and continued inside where the hectic game of Pictionary was still being played.

The time had passed on fast and they had called it a night. In the end it was Rosita and Sasha who had won much to Carl's dismay, and he requested a rematch. Everyone had gone home and now their once full house was filled with stillness. Only four had remained up and they had sat in the lounge room Michonnes legs draped over Ricks, on the love seat, while Daryl sat on the recliner watching Carol fall asleep in her hands.

"Let's go to bed." Rick declared "You staying here tonight?"  
"Yeah" Daryl spoke "Night"

Rick nodded as he followed Michonne up the stairs.

"I suppose it's getting late." Carol said looking at his face which was illuminated by the corner lamp. "I'll see you in the morning"

They stood up at the same time and she walked past him but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a hug. Her arms automatically wrapped around his waist and his arms around her shoulders pulling her head into his chest.

"You're my person too, Carol." He released her

"Goodnight Daryl" she smiled. That smile that Daryl will most likely dream about tonight. He didn't move until he saw her disappear up the stairs. He turned off the light and settled into the couch. 'Goodnight Carol'


End file.
